Ferals' Thanksgiving
by X24NEKO
Summary: Just a Thanksgiving story I came up with. Read summery in the story. Rated T for a few words.


Ferals' Thanksgiving

Summery: This story includes all the ferals I made with using Logan and Victor. The triplets, Harry, Bruce, Vincent, and Ron. Victor being pregnant with the twins will be in this story, but it's going to be a different version (he is six months in this story). He and Logan are lovers in this story like in Victor's Weird Nine Months. I will let Indiana be in this story, too. This is a little something I came up with, my readers. The chapter for Victor's Weird Nine Months will be up shortly. I am still working on it. I decided to have Vincent, Ron, Harry, Bruce, and the Triplets meet each other in this story, so I hope you enjoy this oneshot. And Kai-Qui, this story is for you because I know you wanted a story where Vincent and Ron meet, I think. Please read and review!

* * *

Logan and Victor set the groceries on the counter in the kitchen of the large cabin they lived in. They have lived in the large cabin for a couple years and decided to get all the kids together for Thanksgiving. As they took the stuff out, Victor spoke up.

"It's gonna be great havin' the kids here," Victor said. "Vincent being back from Lily's and Veronica coming from where ever. My darlin' cubs."

"Havin' the triplets over. And our grandson, Indiana, too." Logan said, smiling.

"Bruce and Harry, too." Victor then rubbed his large belly. "And our pups," he said.

"Have ya heard from Ronnie?"

Victor shook his head. "Not really. She said she was plannin' on comin'. Did tell her we're pregnant, but not how far along. Didn't get the chance to. She's still on the run some. She's in for one hell of a surprise."

"What 'bout Vincent?"

"He said he'll be here tonight. Takin' a plane to get here. I'm sure he has had a lot of fun at Lily's."

"Kane, Kenji, Kaya, Indy, Bruce, and Harry should be here, soon. Love for them to live with us, but they got their schoolin' to do. Except Vincent since he lives here and you are homeschoolin' him."

Victor put the groceries away in the fridge and leaned back on the counter and rubbed his belly, smiling. Logan got the rest of the stuff out and put away. Tomorrow morning they would do the cooking then feast at noon for then was Thanksgiving.

Soon, there was knocking at the door and they went and answered it. The kids were there and they greeted them as they entered. Logan hugged his adopted cubs and Victor the same with his cubs (oh, and in this story, Victor considers Bruce his cub since Feral Breeder). Bruce and Harry were cautious of Victor's large belly.

"How ya guys doin', huh?" Victor asked.

"Good. Those kids are crazy!" Bruce said, letting go of Victor. "It's hard enough teaching them about sex."

Victor nodded and Harry didn't let go of him. "How have ya been, Harry?"

"Good. Bruce has been helpin' me with my school work. It's really hard," he said.

"You'll get the hang of it, cub," he said. "If ya need anythin' call me up and I'll help ya."

"I sure will, Dad!" He showed off his fangs as he grinned.

Logan hugged each of his kids and held his and Victor's grandson in his arms. He looked more like his mother than that bastard.

"How have ya kids been?" he asked.

"We've been good, Daddy," Kaya said, smiling.

"You boys behavin' yerselves?"

"We have been behavin' ourselves," Kane said. "Kaya's been makin' sure of that."

"Good. How's school?" he asked, mainly to Kaya.

"It's been good," she said. "I've got nearly straight As in every class. Even with carin' for Indy. It's the healin' factor that's helpin' me keep on my feet."

"Great," he said, smiling as he bounced Indy in his arms.

Victor and his kids turned to the other kids. The triplets hugged Victor. Victor hugged them back. Kaya felt Victor's large belly.

"How are your babies?" she asked.

"They're doin' good. Kickin' a lot," he said, smiling as he rubbed his belly.

The other two felt his belly, too.

"Yer big," Kane said.

"Yer only six months?" Kenji asked. "With twins?"

"Yep. When the three of ya were in yer mother's womb, it was bigger than this at six months," Victor said as he kissed Logan. "Maybe in two years we could try for triplets?"

Logan chuckled and kissed him back. "Maybe. I think we got enough kids right now," he whispered so only he and Victor could hear. "We got Kane, Kenji, Kaya, Harry, Vincent, Ron, and Bruce and the twins plus our grandson to care for. That's ten kids, Victor. We'll talk 'bout this later."

"So who else is coming?" Bruce asked.

"Ya gonna meet two new people. They are my other cubs," Victor said. "They don't even know each other. Vincent and Veronica."

"Whoa." All the kids look at Victor and Logan giving them a questionable look.

"Veronica is older than Vincent. She is in her twenties, but looks younger. Vincent is around 16. Veronica's mother died in the Weapon X project. She was a doctor there. Vincent's mother worked or still works for Stryker. That's enough of that for now," Victor said.

The kids nodded.

"When are they getting here?" Harry asked.

"Vincent will be here later tonight. I think Veronica will be too," he said.

The kids headed into the living room and Logan and Victor stayed back for a moment. Victor kissed him passionately. Logan kissed back then pulled away.

"Not in front of our grandson, Victor," he said, smiling as they lips were brushing.

"Ain't like he's gonna tell anyone," Victor smirked and took Indy from Logan's arms and held him close to his chest. "I want the rest of three months to go by faster."

"Me, too."

They headed into the living room and caught up some more. Victor still held Indy in his arms. He whined and Victor gave him to his mother. After a little while there was a knock on the door and Victor went to answer it, having some trouble getting out of the couch. He entered the hall and saw Vincent open the door and drop his bag at the foot of the stairs and ran to his father, hugging him.

"DAD!" Vincent nearly made them topple over. He hugged his father tightly, being careful of his large belly. "God, it's been hell without ya!"

Victor hugged him tightly, too. He missed Vincent so much. He let that comment slide. "Missed ya, too, cub. Got some people for ya to meet." He let go of his cub and led him to the living room. He gestured to the other kids. "Vince, these other kids are Bruce and Harry. Harry's my adopted son. Just recently after a bad incident. Bruce seems to be my long lost son. Xavier, Bruce, and I are still tryin' to figure out if he is or not. Then there's Kane, Kenji, Kaya, and Kaya's son, Indiana. They're triplets and are Jimmy's adopted cubs. Indiana is my and Jimmy's grandson."

Vincent gaped. "Wow, that's a lot to sink in ain't it? Nice to meet all of ya. Name's Vincent Creed."

"Nice to meet ya, too," Kaya said. "So yer our cousin?"

"Yeah, I am." Vincent grinned as Logan stood up and hugged him.

"That's cool," Kane and Kenji said.

Harry nodded.

"So then you might be my half brother," Bruce said.

"Yeah, I guess." Vincent then turned to his father as everyone started talking again. "Ya look bigger than I last saw ya three weeks ago," he said, kneeling in front of his father's white shirt covered large belly and rubbed it. "Still can't believe I'm gonna have a lil' sis and bro."

Victor put his hand over Vincent's. "A new generation of me and Jimmy."

Logan put his head on Victor's and smiled at his creation while putting a hand on top on Victor's belly.

After a few minutes there was another knock at the door. Victor walked to the door as it opened. Ron set her bag down as she ran into Victor's arms.

"Oh, Daddy!" She hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!" She let go and knelt in front of his belly. "My God! Yer huge! And with twins!" She hugged him again, grinning. "Congrats to ya and Uncle Logan!"

"Daddy?" Vincent repeated as he walked into the hallway and saw this girl hugging his father. She looked like Vincent. "Who are you?"

Ron let go of her father and saw a boy who looked like her father and herself. "Who are _you_, boy?"

"Don't call me, boy," Vincent scowled. "Dad, what the hell is goin' on?"

"Watch your tongue, boy," Victor turned to him. "No swearin' till yer 16." He looked at both of them. "Veronica, meet yer half brother, Vincent. Vincent, meet yer half sister, Veronica. Veronica, after I thought I lost ya (let's pretend he thought he did loose her to Weapon X and didn't find her until years later) to Stryker, I moved on with my life. I met this woman and we conceived Vincent. I didn't even know about him until months later when I found him as a newborn on my doorstep 16 years ago."

Ron nodded. "That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Vincent said.

Victor gave Ron the same introduction of everyone.

Hours later it was time for the feral family to turn in and they had to share rooms. The triplets and Indy got the first guest room, Harry and Bruce the second, and Ron and Vincent got the third. After making sure everyone had gone to bed, Victor and Logan headed for the master bedroom. Victor just took off his cally slippers and shirt then laid on his side in bed, facing Logan's side. Logan changed into PJ bottoms and slipped into bed, facing Victor and Victor pulled Logan right up to him, so that his belly was fully touching Logan's and Victor used Logan's shoulder as a pillow. Logan had his arm around Victor and Victor had his arms around his stomach.

Logan passionately kissed Victor again, his arm still around Victor, and Victor kissed him back, his arms still around his belly, then broke it then kissed his mate goodnight.

"Night, Jimmy."

"Night, Vic."

Victor laid his head back on Logan's shoulder and Logan laid his head on top on Victor's and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Victor and Logan got up early and got the kids up. They all headed downstairs and went into the kitchen for breakfast then got to work on making Thanksgiving dinner. Logan worked on the turkey, Victor on the stuffing, Bruce on the veggies, The triplets on the potatoes to make mashed potatoes and Harry helped, Ron on the pumpkin pie, and Vincent on the couple cans of cranberry sauce.

After Logan got the insides out, Victor put the stuffing in the turkey then it went into the pan and Logan put the turkey into the oven. Then he helped Victor make biscuits. Bruce was finishing up on the veggies. He put them in the steamer and set the timer. The triplets and Harry were waiting for the cut up potatoes in the kettle of water to cook. Ron was finishing up on making the pumpkin pie to be put in the oven. Vincent was opening more can of the cranberry sauce. He smirked and used his spoon to flick some of the sauce at Ron's head.

She felt something hit the back of her head and wiped it off. "Very mature." She went back to pouring the pie mix onto the pie crust.

"Ya were once a kid yerself, Ron," Logan said

Ron looked at her uncle. "I learned the hard way to be mature after havin' my mind wiped a couple times and I have been on the run, so I can't risk anythin', really." She put the pie into the second oven. "But I can be myself here, I guess." She smiled. "Ya two need help with anythin'?"

"No thanks, Ron, we got everythin' covered," Victor said.

Vincent finished up on the cranberry sauce and put it in the fridge. "I'm all done, too, Dad."

Bruce was putting the different washed veggies in bowls. "I'm nearly done, too."

"We are too." The triplets and Harry were finishing mixing up the mashed potato.

Victor and Logan finished up the biscuits and put them in the second oven for a few minutes. After they were done, Logan took them out and put a cover over them to keep them warm. Everyone relaxed for a few minutes then the kids set the table. Victor took a few minutes break because of his aching feet. Soon it was set and the food was on there. The all took their seats and said grace. After saying grace, Logan stood and popped out his claws.

Victor chuckled at that while stroking his belly. After everyone had their turkey the dug into their food. Vincent eyed Ron who was sitting a few seats from him and he looked down at his plate. Grinning evilly, he took a big glob of mashed potato with his soon and aimed it at her face.

_SPLAT!_

He laughed as she glared daggers at him and the triplets and Harry started laughing. She wiped the potato from her face, got more from her plate and threw it back at him, but he ducked and it hit the side of Kane's head. Kaya and Kenji laughed at him from across the table and he took his cranberry sauce and threw it at them. The sauce hit them square in the face. Harry was at the foot of the table and made a long throw as everybody was throwing food. His potato and turkey mix soared and plopped right on Logan's head. Logan had stayed out of the fight. He scowled at the little boy, angry. From out of nowhere more food soared and Victor in the face and it slid down and plopped onto his belly. He growled. All the kids froze and looked at Victor and Logan who were glaring at them. They looked down.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

The glares on the couples' faces faded away. They were just being kids and having fun, but they got angry and Victor didn't want to clean up the mess.

"It's alright," Logan said. "Sorry for gettin' mad at ya, but this is a family dinner not a lunch room."

"Ya kids are gonna clean up the mess, too," Victor said.

After the dinner and dessert, the kids cleaned up the dinning room and soon the feral family was in the living room talking and the kids getting to know more about each other. It was a fun rest of the Thanksgiving for the family.

* * *

Please review and Happy Thanksgiving from me and the ferals to my readers who celebrate it!


End file.
